


In the Bathroom - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 12th Day Harry and Draco can't wait until tonight, so they find an empty bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bathroom - 12 Days of Drarry

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> ["Part of the '12 Days of Drarry' Series"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/368315)  
> 

“I can’t believe I let you drag me in here.” Draco muttered as Harry pulled him into the bathroom stall.

Harry hummed as he pulled Draco into a kiss. “I couldn’t wait until tonight.” He purred.

Draco smirked, blushing slightly. “Come on, someone might come in.” He closed the door behind him, locking the bolt. 

“Please, no one ever comes up here, the walks too far.” Harry tugged Draco’s tie, pulling him into yet another kiss. Both their mouths opened for one another, their tongues fighting, loving one another’s taste. 

“How do you want to do this?” Harry asked, never leaving the kiss.

“I wanna ride you.” Draco whispered, he could feel Harry’s grin.

“Let’s get to it then, I’ve got Defence in half an hour.” Harry stepped back, undoing his tie and throwing it on the floor.

“You one pump chump.” Draco said, casting his tie away to join Harry’s.

“I’ve got seven months of evidence to prove that isn’t true..” Harry pulled him into one more kiss. “You want me to take care of you first?” Harry licked his lips.

“I think I’ll be just fine.”

Harry never took his eyes off his boyfriend as he unbuckled his belt, and slid down his pants, leaving just his tight boxers to show off his bulge. 

“Merlin sit down, you look ridiculous with your trousers around your ankles.” Draco put a palm on his chest and light pushed him. Harry sat down slowly, the cold chill of the toilet seat shocking him a bit. 

Draco already had his shoes off, so he slid down his pants and threw them over the stall door. He’d always thought public bathroom sex seemed trashy, but he didn’t care. There was no way their dorms would be empty, and their usual broom closet was too close to the Great Hall for comfort, even with a Silencing Charm.

And he needed Harry James Potter right that second.

He straddled Harry, putting his feet behind the toilet, which he didn’t want to think about too much. He grabbed Harry’s cheeks, pulling him in. This kiss was rougher. They didn’t bother with being slow or calm like they usually did. They wanted one another, badly; and it turned them into reckless monsters, hungry for the other. 

Harry’s lip trailed down to Draco’s throat, biting, leaving small marks that Draco would have to struggle to cover up later. But Draco didn’t care, he was with Harry, and that’s all that mattered to him.

Draco felt one of Harry’s hands gliding down over his sweater, finding a home on his ass. Then he felt a cold breeze when Harry tucked a hand down his boxers, his long fingers searching for his asshole. He hissed when he felt Harry slid one in.

And then he moaned. 

Harry was still preoccupied with kissing every visible part of Draco’s throat, but the moment he heard that whine he pulled back and took in his boyfriend. He was beautiful like this, his eyes shut tight, his mouth wide open, his cheeks flushed. Merlin he wanted him. 

He didn’t waste time sliding in another finger, watching as Draco began pushing back, biting his bottom lip so he didn’t moan again. Harry may love it, but Draco hated it. A Malfoy should never appear so submissive, but he couldn’t help but melt every time Harry took charge. There was something about the emerald eyes staring him down as he claimed him. Even if it was just a kiss, Harry always took the lead.

Harry stretched Draco’s hole, scissoring the muscle, wanting to make Draco moan one more time before he finally fucked him. When he knew two fingers wouldn’t do, he slid in a third, pushing deep into Draco, searching for the boy’s prostate.

“Harrrryyyyy…”

There it was. He claimed Draco’s throat one more time, nipping, biting, this boy was his. Draco pushed back on Harry’s fingers, desperate for more. 

“Harry, I’m ready.” Draco said, his eyes still closed. 

Harry never took commands from Draco in the bedroom, or any other time for that matter, but he _wanted_ Draco now, more than anything he’d ever wanted before. He removed his finger, feeling Draco shudder with pleasure, and whine at the absence. Draco shuffled a bit, making sure he was just inches over Harry’s cock, his legs spread wide as he waited for it. Harry pulled down his boxers, setting it free, and guided it to Draco’s hole. 

Draco groaned as he felt the head of Harry’s cock push past the muscle.

“Harry…” He closed his eyes, this was heaven. Merlin he loved Harry’s cock. So long, so thick. He sat down slowly. Gently taking in every single inch of Harry, whining while he did it. Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck.

He shivered as he felt Harry’s hands tuck inside his school shirt, clawing at his back, trailing up his shoulders and finding a grip on his shoulders. Harry pushed on Draco’s shoulders, forcing him down further on his cock even further. They both let out a groan as Harry bottomed out, and Draco could feel the hair on Harry’s crotch. 

Draco rolled his hips. “Harry.” He couldn’t help but whimper, feeling Harry inside him. 

“Merlin Draco.” He bit his neck again, Draco never stopping.

And then Draco began bouncing. Up and down, the feeling of Harry’s cock moving in and out making him fill the bathroom with the lustful sounds. They echoed off the tiled walls, only making them sound louder, but Draco didn’t care. He needed this. 

Harry hummed. “Draco… You’re so good.” He breathed in deep, the scent of Draco only making him hungrier for the boy.

The blond couldn’t help but smile as he kept bouncing up and down. As much as he wanted to savor the feeling of Harry inside him, it was the middle of the day, and they needed to hurry. He loved making Harry cum anyway, seeing his face scrunch up as he orgasmed. It was far from handsome, but he still loved looking at him. 

Harry grunted as he began to meet Draco’s bounces. Grunts meant he was close, so Draco draped his arms around Harry’s neck and prepared himself. Then he felt Harry’s hands move to his ass and lift him up, then Harry stood up. 

Draco’s back was met with the cool plastic of the stall door as Harry pushed him against it. He wrapped his legs tight around Harry’s waist as the raven-haired wonder began to pound mercilessly into Draco. The feeling of just being fucked by the man he loved, never stopping. 

He whined as Harry’s cock thrust in and out of him, hitting his prostate with every brutal thrust. He could only imagine what his face looked like. Mouth wide open as the moans poured from it like a faucet, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, his vision blurry as he watched Harry thrust harder and harder, never relenting. He was something else when they were like this, like an animal with only one mission.

“Harry, Harry, Harry.” Draco whimpered again, calling out Harry’s name.

Harry growled as he fucked his boyfriend, his hands scratching the skin of his back as Draco took him deep. “Merlin, you take my cock so good. Do you love my cock Draco?”

Draco couldn’t even answer, the ecstasy of Harry’s cock too good, too powerful. He was drowning in the pleasure, everything else around him shut out besides Harry royally fucking him.

“Not gonna answer?” Harry smirked.

“‘S so good.” Draco mewled, his voice breaking slightly. 

As if to retaliate, Harry made his thrusts slower, but deeper. Draco cooed as Harry began to run a hand through his hair. The grooming he’d done on it this morning was already long gone, besides, he was too preoccupied at the moment to really care.

Draco could feel his own orgasm pooling in his stomach, and with one more thrust at his prostate, he came, shooting all over his and Harry’s stomachs, some of it even splattering on Draco’s cheeks. Harry slowed down a little, still thrusting into Draco, and he licked the cum off Draco’s face. Then he kissed Draco, sharing his own cum with him.

“You taste so good.” Harry moaned.

Draco smirked, swallowing. “I know.”

Harry thrust over and over, each one hitting Draco’s prostate. He’d never come twice in a row before, but it wouldn’t be hard with the way Harry was fucking him. He buried his hands in Harry’s curly hair, grabbing a fist full of, but not pulling it, he didn’t want to make Harry angry right now. There was no telling what he might do. His thrusts were getting messier with every passing second. Draco knew he had to be close.

“Draco, I’m going to cum.” Harry finally groaned. 

“Do it. Do it.”

Harry followed the order, he began to fuck harder than he ever had before, making the both of them whine without mercy. Harry thrust one final time, groaning as he did. Draco screamed along with him as he felt Harry’s cum shoot deep inside him. 

Harry pushed Draco further into the door as he waited to finish. They both took uneven breaths, pushing their bodies deeper into one another. Draco took one look at Harry and couldn’t help but giggle. The Boy Who Lived. It was hard to believe he could have such an effect on the Chosen One. 

“What?” Harry laughed with him.

“I love you.” Draco leaned into a kiss.

“I love you too.” Harry said.

“Come on, we need to get to class.” Draco said.

He whined when Harry pulled his cock out, already missing it like some kind of addict. He unwrapped his legs from Harry waist. 

“Here,” Harry handed him his pants and tie. 

“We need to hurry. What will Weasley and Granger think?”

“It’s not like they don’t know Draco.” Harry said pulling up his pants.

Draco unbolted the door, tying his tie. “Have you told them?”

“Well, no… but it’s not that hard to figure out.” Harry smirked. “It won’t be long before they start wondering why I always go for a walk before bed.” He pulled Draco into one more kiss, this one was softer. 

“Hmph.” Draco tied his shoes, yelping when Harry smacked his sore ass.

“Come on.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and led him out of the bathroom. He liked when he got to hold Harry’s hand, it was warm and soft. Like him.

They had to let go before they walked into the Great Hall. They loved one another more than anything else, but having their houses know about this, neither one was ready for that just yet. Harry waited behind, letting Draco go in first. He eyed his watch, one minute… two…. three….

When six minutes had passed he finally opened the doors. The Hall was quieter than usual, and everyone eyed Harry as he walked down the center of the room, searching for Ron and Hermione.

“Hey you two.” Harry took a seat across from them, grabbing a buttered roll from the basket in front of him.

They didn’t answer, they just stared at him. He took a look around and realized the entire Hall was silent, and that nearly everyone was staring at him, or Draco. Why was everyone looking at them?

“What’s wrong with you two?” Harry asked when they didn’t say anything.

“Mate, are you wearing a Slytherin tie?” Ron asked.

Harry looked down at his chest. Sure enough there was a emerald green tie streaked with silver. He looked over at Draco, his face as red as the crimson and gold tie, which seemed out of place around his neck.


End file.
